Ted Winslow
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Ted Winslow within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. Overview ''' Ted Winslow was born Theodore Winslow (later the first) in July of 1890 in what was then (and still) known as Innsmouth. The Winslow family was one of the lines from the Mayflower expedition and was one of the founding families at Innsmouth. Thus they maintained a respectable estate in what is now known as Oldtown. Theodore was a young man through the turn of the century and was active in public service. Bright, but known most for his ability to talk and charm Theodore was expected to continue the family tradition of politics and public speaking. However, as he matured Theodore found that while he found the aspects of political machinations interesting he was not drawn to them for his own sake. By the age of 16 Theodore was studying with the local parish and by the age of twenty had taken orders and passed the family legacy on to his brother. Theodore grew a small name for himself as a young man as a speaker and orator. In the uptick to the Roaring Twenties there was the usual counter culture in the suburbs of maintaining God and something of an arms race in Churches eager to grasp up the tithes and donations from the influx of money into the economy. Theodore was expertly skilled at that, raising money and inspiring the people of Innsmouth to greater deeds and donations. It was of course this which brought him to attention. First it was the rumors and hints of improprieties with some members of the Church. Then it was the sudden change to primarily night mass, the misappropriation of funds, and even a mysterious sets of disappearances including young women from the Church. This last eventually had him driven out from the area forced to travel, as his Sire had expected and in fact wanted. His sire, having learned his Requiem during the Pym revival, was well comfortable with serving as travelling preachers. The duo disappeared though rumors of them persisted for at least a decade as a travelling band of preachers drawing a following and cult in various areas before being driven off by locals. In August of 2014 Theofore was woken by Theodore Winslow the 6th who had come to see to the permanent closing and sale of the Winslow estate and was mightily surprised enter the crypts and waken his torpored namesake. '''Personality Ted is warm and pleasant, at least on the surface which is as far as most get. He has that easy Ventrue charm and seems almost preternaturally difficult to ruffle. There are rumors that this is because of his bloodline, but truly he just seems warm and easy going. This is a particularly useful gift for a Proselytizer who is expected to work on any Kindred he comes across to convert them. Ted seems entirely wrapped up in his mission to recruit and include others into the mission of the Sanctified. 'Rumor has it....' *I have to wonder how well he is going to take his media influence being cut out from beneath him. Retaliation likely wouldn't be good for the city however it plays out. * He needs to learn civility and respect. Lack of either will quickly lead him to unpleasant consequences. * He's getting his fingers into lots of pies these days. Only a matter of time before goes missing. *Well, pies... and then pies if you know what I mean. He was caught sexing some strumpet on the altar in St. Sebastian's Church. For a holy man he keeps busy! * Father Ted spends way more time diddling his ghouls than he does tending to the pulpit or doing any sort of 'job' with the city. Is anyone surprised? He's a priest! ** Not just his ghouls, I hear! * It seems Ted has taken over ownership of Aleksandr's ghoul, Rosaline. I wonder what sort of deal was made between those two? * He collects girls with hair the colours of the rainbow. He's trying to catch them all! **With some acceptable redundancy * Ted is eager to listen to the confessions of prettiest ghouls. ** and Vampires * Ted was drummed out of the church for horrific paganistic rituals. *Ted was a cult leader in the 1920's before the depression got him torpored. * Ted thinks ghouls are nothing more than furniture. * Ted is seeking to set up a second congregation among the Sanctified with himself as head. * Claim not the seat of the Absent Prince. The get of Longinus and the Daughters and Sons of the Circle alike cannot claim it without bringing ruin. The Praxis War is over, but the curse those who failed and fell in that war remains. Those who claim the seat will find all their works coming to ruin, and darkness falling upon them until they beg for the Final Death. The blood-curse is strong, and will endure long...Will it ever be broken? Impossible to tell, but I wouldn't be the one to test to see if it's run out. Category:Ventrue Category:Lancea Sanctum Category:Icarians Category:Vampire Category:Active PC Category:PCs Category:Ruling Council Category:Primogen